Who's After Roger Rabbit?
by ccootttt
Summary: Eddie Valiant has been revcieving strange letters and all signs say that Roger Rabbit has got himself a stalker. But just who is it? What do they want? Is everything really what it seems?
1. The Note

Bouncing down the stairs, Roger Rabbit chuckled and took one final leap off the last step onto the shoulder's of his red headed wife. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he clung to her, pulling her down from behind.

"R-Roger!" Jessica said, choking slightly as she was dragged further down, causing her back to arch, "L-Let go!"

Still laughing, Roger let her go and watched as she sprung forward and started sprinting away, her red heels clicking with each step, her giggles becoming fainter. "Oh, I'll get you Jessie!" He called out, hopping after her.

"Just try it bunny!" She laughed back, dashing into the living room. Pausing, she bent down slightly, leaning against the sofa as she tried to catch her breath, still smiling to herself.

Listening closely, there were no footsteps approaching, no sound of Roger's goofy giggles or strange sounds. Straightening up, she brushed herself down and looked around, "Roger?" She called out. Instantly, she regretted it as she was swept off of her feet and over the back of the sofa, onto to cushioned seat beneath. Gasping, her eyes widened to reveal her emerald green eyes in a state of pure shock.

"Gotcha! Roger beamed, sitting on her stomach as she lay on her back.

Smiling warmly, she reached up and stroked his ears, pulling them down around his face, "Okay, you win."

"Oh boy! Can we play again, I like this game, it's fun and I'm good at it and you're really fun to chase and-" He was cut off as Jessica suddenly tugged his ears, yanking him down so that their faces were only centimetres apart.

"Well honey bunny, I was thinking, that maybe, you could get your prize for catching me." She said in a sultry tone, pouting as he stared down at her.

"O-Oh." Roger stammered, his eyes bulging. "W-Well, I-I-I-I like t-that idea t-t-t-oo."

Flashing her pearly white teeth, Jessica leaned into one of Roger's ears and lowered her voice to a whisper, "What do you want sweetie?"

A slam caused the two to break apart, both blushing as they smiled at each other. The realisation hit the pair that the slam was the front door only hit them when Eddie Valiant sauntered into the room, a concerned look on his face. "Roger." He said nervously, "I uh, I need to talk to you."

Roger and Jessica were still sat on the sofa, Roger still perched on Jessica's stomach. "ice timing Eddie." Jessica said flatly.

"W-What is it Eddie?" Roger said, standing up, his feet resting on either side of Jessica's waist.

"Someone's sent me a note." Eddie muttered, walking over to the sofa, glancing at the disappointed red head lay down. "It, it uh doesn't look too good Roger,quite worrying actually."

Sitting up, Jessica glared at Eddie, "What do you mean?" She asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Since the whole fiasco with Judge Doom she'd been very protective of Roger, and he was all the more protective of her.

Sighing, Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled out a battered looking piece of paper, written on in red ink. Taking it from him, Jessica sat up properly and read the note, Roger poking his head over her shoulder.

_I'd keep an eye on that lovely little bunny rabbit if I were you._

"I-Is that a-a-all there is?" Roger stuttered, biting his nails.

"Yeah." Eddie sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Roger someone's after you."

Jessica rose to her feet, still holing the note as she bit her bottom lip, "What do we do?" She asked.

"Yeah E-Eddie." Roger added.

Taking the note back off Jessica, he turned to Roger, "Well, I'm going to find out who sent this, then I'm going to find out what they want with you Roger."


	2. Late!

Eddie walked into his office, tossing his jacket carelessly to one side as he sat down at his desk. Roger stumbled in behind him, nervously looking around as Jessica gently guided him inside. Crowding around the desk, they watched as Eddie pulled out the note once again, flattening it out on the desk.

"Okay," Eddie started, "Well first things first, do we have any suspects, anyone who might want to get back at Roger back for anything?"

"Well, there 's lotsa people, like the ones from the studio, or the toons I ran over when I was driving last week, oh, or maybe it was-"

"How do we know its someone who wants to get back at Roger?" Jessica asked, raising her visible eyebrow. "I mean, the note said 'lovely little bunny' that doesn't seem too vengeful."

Eddie looked up at Jessica who was still staring at the note, "True..." He said softly, leaning on his hand, "True...But what if it isn't meant in that way? What if they're being sarcastic?" Eddie suggested, waiting for her response.

He watched her as she frowned, running a hand through her flaming locks, "Well I don't know, you're the detective." She mumbled, "But that handwriting is appalling."

Roger's eyes darted from Eddie to Jessica as they discussed the note, both deep in though as the small rabbit rested his head on the desk. "A-And the paper is so messy!" He added, pointing to the note.

Smiling kindly, Jessica stroked Roger's tuft of orange hair playfully, "Yeah that's right honey bunny."

"And a very valuable bit of information." Eddie muttered, "The note looks as though it's just been scribbled down carelessly on a spare scrap of paper."

Opening her mouth to say something else, Jessica suddenly gasped as she caught sight of the clock on the wall. "Damn! I'm late for work!" She groaned, moving over to the door. "Roger what time are you in work?" she asked, lingering at the door.

Staring at the clock for a few moments, Roger turned back to Jessica, "Uh, about an hour ago."

"Jeez Roger!" Jessica scolded, "Come on, we're getting a cab."

"I'll give you a lift." Eddie offered, grabbing his keys.

"Oh, th-thanks Eddie!" Roger grinned, hopping over to the door.

Around 10 minutes later Roger and Jessica were clambering out of Eddies car, both frantically rushing to get into the studio.

"Thanks again Eddie." Jessica sighed, slamming the car door shut behind her before she ran after Roger.

"Those two are unbelievable." Eddie chuckled to himself. Then something caught his eye in the back seat. Reaching back, he picked up the purple material and sighed, "She forgot her glove."

Groaning, Eddie stepped out of his car , Jessica's glove in one hand as he set off to return it. It didn't take long, a few minutes at the most, but Eddie soon realised how quick Roger's new found stalker worked. On the wind shield of his car was another tattered note, written in the same scratchy handwriting. Slowly, he reached down and picked it up, a lump in his throat.

_Well, the poor little rabbit was late to work. What a shame, hope it doesn't cause any problems._

Eddie frowned, staring at the note in his hand, "Well, this one seems a little spiteful..." Eddie said, scratching the back of his neck.

Climbing into his car he thought things over, 'Well, like Jessica said, it could be sincere, someone who actually likes roger and cares about him...or it could be the complete opposite.' He sighed heavily, and started his car.


	3. Shopping

Sitting at his desk, his head in his hands, Eddie Valiant was racking his brains trying desperately to think of who could possibly be after Roger. He stood up and paced the floor, searched through Toon Town news, looking out for anything relating to Roger, but nothing turned up.

Slumping back down at his desk he pulled out both nots and a magnifying glass. Both notes were in very similar condition; yellowing paper and blood red ink. He inspected them both, soaking up the style of writing but other than that there didn't seem to be anything else that could point them in the direction of the stalker.

A shuffling sound outside his door snapped him from his thoughts as his head snapped up, his eyes fixating on yet another yellowing note being shoved underneath the wooden door. Springing to his feet, Eddie stepped forward, only to trip and fall over his chair leg in his haste. Cursing, he scrambled to his feet and yanked the door open, to find no one there. Growling in frustration, he picked up the note and rushed to the window, peering through the blinds; but he was too late. A black taxi cab was already pulling away at high speed, the tinted windows blocking his view of the culprit.

"Dammit!" Eddie yelled, kicking the up turned chair. He looked down at the note in his hand, and furrowed his brow.

_The bunny rabbit has lovely hair, I don't usually like red heads._

"What does Roger's hair colour have to do with anything?" He asked himself, clearly picturing that orange tuft of hair inbetween Roger's ears. It did look strange, that little tuft in the centre of his head, standing our against his snow white fur, quite cute really. "Maybe Jessica was right about this stalker..."

Turning on his heel, he picked up the phone and dailed the number of Maroon Cartoon Studios. On the other end of the phone, he reached the voice of a woman, "Hello?" She chirped.

"Hello, this is detective Eddie Valiant, I need to speak with Roger Rabbit." Eddie said, twirling the cord around his finger as he spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry detective Valiant, but Mr. Rabbit left the studio around ten minutes ago with Mrs. Rabbit, I believe they were heading to Toon Town Market."

Groaning, Eddie rubbed his forehead, "Okay, thank you Miss." He said before hanging up.

Leaving his office, Eddie set off down the stairs, fumbling in his pocket for his car keys, "I need to find Roger." He muttered to himself.

"Jessie!" Roger beamed, bounding up to his wife, "Look what I found!"

Turning to look at Roger, Jessica smiled as she caught sight of the bunch of carrots he was holding. "Thank you Roger." She smiled, taking them off him to pay for.

"A-Are we having those for dinner?" Roger asked, tugging at Jessica's red dress.

Glancing at him, she winked, "How does carrot cake sound?"

Roger jumped up and down on the spot, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" He sang, gripped her hard around the waist and just dangled there as he cuddled in close to her. As she walked away, he still clung to her waist, his feet just about reaching the ground as he tip toed along behind her.

"Roger!" A deep voice called out.

"Oh Jessica," Roger said, his eyes closed as he rested his head against her waist, "Do you have a cold coming on, you sounded rather manly then."

Frowning, Jessica glared at Roger and flicked him hard on the head. "That wasn't me." She huffed. "Eddie's here."

"Eddie?" Roger said, opening his eyes and pulling his head away, but still keeping a firm grasp on Jessica.

"Roger, I...I need to...to talk to you." Eddie panted, exhausted from rushing over to the market. "I-I think Jessica...was right."

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyeing him up and down.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the latest note and handed it to Roger. Bending down, Jessica read the note Roger was holding and felt a lump rise I her throat. "D-Do you think I-I-I have an admirer Eddie?" Roger asked, sticking his bottom lip out.

"More like a stalker." Jessica spat coldly.

Roger grinned up at her smugly, "Jealous are we Jessica?"

Folding her arms, she stood up straight and sniffed, "Why should I be jealous of some stalker that won't even show their pathetic little face."

Whistling, Eddie looked her up and down, "Calm down now Jess."

"I'm going finishing buying dinner." She hissed, walking away.

Raising an eyebrow, Eddie looked at Roger, "Touchy isn't she?"

"Naw, she just really likes me." Roger smiled, hopping after her.

She was at a vegetable stand, rummaging through a box of lettuces, searching for the one that was just right. Then something caught her eye, something more yellow than green. Her blood chilled as she shakily picked it up, her chest heaving as the speed of her breathing increased. "Guys, I've found another note..."


	4. Threats

"Let me see that." Eddie grunted, pushing Roger out of the way as he moved closer to Jessica. He reached out to take the note, but Jessica quickly turned around and stepped forward, causing Eddie to grab nothing but a handful of air.

Roger hopped over to his wife, watching her frown and glance down at him. "W-W-What's it say Jessie?" He asked, jumping up to look at the note.

Growling in frustration, she snapped around to face Eddie once again, gripping him by the tie. "Okay you, listen up," She pulled him up so he was on is tip toes and staring her right in the face, "If you don't figure out who this freak is and something happens to Roger, I will personally make sure you regret ever being born."

Heart pounding, Eddie stared into the envy filled eyes of the red head currently strangling him with his tie. Swallowing, he gently began loosening Jessica's grip on him, "J-Jess..." He gulped, "Don't worry, I'll find who ever this is."

Narrowing her eyes into slits she dropped him and watched as he fell back onto the floor. "You better do." Flipping her hair, she turned to Roger, her angry expression turning into a concerned gaze. "Roger honey, I'm going to go home and start making dinner...Please be careful." She said gently, picking him up and cuddling him.

Laughing, Roger pulled back to look at her, "It's fine Jessie!" He chirped, "Eddie will sort everything out for us."

Putting him down, she turned to glare at Eddie again, "Here." She spat, passing him the note. "Don't let him out of your sight, I'm trusting you with this Valiant."

Eddie snatched the note out of her hand and watched as she made her way through the crowded market. "Huh, hell hath no fury." Eddie muttered, looking down at the note.

_Pathetic? I'll show my face soon enough Jessica. _

Eyes widening, Eddie looked at Roger, "Whoever wrote this has to be here, they have to be following us."

"W-What!" Roger cried, holding onto Eddie's legs.

"They keep mentioning things that they could only know if they've been watching us...They're here somewhere, or at least, they were here."

His eyes bulging, Roger jumped up into Eddie's arms shaking, "B-B-But I don't want an admirer Eddie, I just want my Jessica."

"Well from the looks of it, she doesn't want you to have one either." He looked around the market place again, "In fact, I think it scared her more knowing that she's been mentioned in one of the messages...One that sounded quite threatening."

"Oh don't let them get me Eddie!" Roger pleaded, gripping him tightly by the shirt.

Grunting, he pushed Roger down, "I'm not planning on letting them get you, come on, we're going back to my office."


	5. Realisation

The door slammed behind the pair as they rushed into Eddie's office. Closing the blinds and switching off the lights, he turned to Roger. "Okay Roger, we need to lay low while we find out who your stalker is." He said, turning on a small desk lamp. "Then we'll go back to your house for dinner, once it's dark that is."

"B-B-But Eddie! I'm hungry now!" Roger moaned.

"Well it'll start getting dark soon!" Eddie replied, losing his temper as he laid all of the nots on his desk.

"B-B-But Eddie!" He groaned, rooting in the fridge, "I'm hungry _now!" _

"Fine!" Eddie yelled, "I'll go to the shop across the street and get ya some carrots or something!"

"Oh thank you Eddie!" Roger grinned, hopping up and down on the spot.

"Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, and lock the door." Eddie ordered.

"Sure thing Eddie, I'll lock the door and I'll be quiet as a mouse, not like one of those loud mice of the T.V but on of those real ones that only eat cheese and squeak really quiet like, and that..."

"Ugh, I can still hear him from here." Eddie groaned as he trudged down the stairs. He walked down all the fights of stairs, sweating slightly as he reached the bottom and hurried outside. "I better hurry up." He grumbled, dashing across the road.

Checking the windows on his office, he shook off the feeling that something wasn't right, and walked up to the shop door, stopping firmly in his tracks as he looked at the plain glass door, with a yellowing note taped in the centre. Gasping, he snatched the note from the door and read it quickly, his eyes wide.

_Leaving the bunny rabbit all alone? Time to make my move I think..._

"No, no, no!" Eddie panted as he dodged through the traffic and back up the stairs to his office. Bursting through the door he scanned the office, "Dammit Roger, I said lock the door!" He scolded as he ran around the office searching for the rabbit.

Then he heard something rattle. Spinning around, he gripped the handle of the shaking filing cabinet and yanked it open, revealing a trembling white rabbit. "Oh, h-hey Eddie." Roger said, smiling sheepishly.

"God you had me worried sick Roger!" Eddie yelled, slamming the cabinet shut as he pulled Roger out by his ears. "Why were you in there!"

Roger shrugged, "Well, I heard footsteps and I got scared so I jumped in there then you came in shouting."

"And you didn't think to answer me?" Eddie said, his eyes thin slits.

"Well...no." Roger admitted, holding his hands up.

Shaking his head, he dropped Roger and sat down at his desk, rubbing his temples. Placing the new note on table he read all of them in the order he had received them. "What's that Eddie?" Roger asked, pointing to the new note.

"A bluff." Eddie sighed. "They made me think they were coming for you." He scratched the back of his head as he stared down at the notes again. Then something hit him.

"What's up Eddie?" Roger mumbled, stepping back a little as the detectives eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Jumping to his feet, Eddie picked up all of the notes and turned to Roger, "Get in the car, now."


	6. Missing

"Eddie what's g-g-going on?" Roger stammered, looking at the detective with wide eyes. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Eddie's car as he drove down the road at an alarming speed, biting his nails nervously.

"Roger, you remember all of those notes, how we thought they were all about you?" Eddie grunted as he turned a corner. "Well, they weren't."

"W-W-What do you mean Eddie?" Roger stuttered, pulling his ears down.

"Think about it. They referred to you as the 'bunny rabbit', who else's surname is rabbit? " Eddie said, his face turning red slightly. "And who else is a 'red head'?"

Roger frowned for a moment, thinking things over, then his head shot up, his eyes wide and pupils small. "Jessica?" He mumbled softly.

"And who did we leave on her own at the market." He asked, feeling the sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"Jessica!" Roger cried out, jumping up and down in his seat, "They're after my Jessica!"

"Bingo." Eddie breathed, turning another sharp corner.

"Faster Eddie!" Roger cried, "We need to save her!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Roger!" Eddie bellowed, hardly hearing himself above the vicious beating of his heart.

They were in the car for around five more minuted before they reached the Rabbit household, all the while Eddie could hear Roger's panicked whimpers as he rambled on about his wife. Once they got there, Roger sped out of the car, stopping in his tracks, a horrified look on his face as he spotted the front door hanging onto the frame by only one hinge. "Jessica!" He cried out, hopping into the house.

Eddie rushed in after him, swallowing hard as he watched Roger dash through the house in a desperate effort to find his wife. It wasn't in a good state, he'd been to their house so many time ad they both kept it in top condition, despite Roger's clumsy behaviour, but now, it was a complete mess. Whoever had broken in had taken special care to make sure that the house was left like this for Roger to discover, knowing that it would hurt him even more. "Jessica!" He called out, standing still.

He could hear Roger crying in his usual over dramatic way, but this time, Eddie could understand why. "J-J-Jessica!" he heard him yell, his voice breaking.

Slowly, he walked into the kitchen to see Roger sitting on the floor, leaning against the fridge, his head in his hands. The kitchen wasn't in the best state either, there were smashed plates all over the floor, and the oven, still open, was stuffed with pots and pans while a smashed carrot cake lay on the floor. He sighed and looked down at Roger again, noticing something else this time; he was holding another note. Gently, he reached down and slipped it out of Roger's hand.

_Couldn't work it out in time Valiant. The little bunny's mine now._

Feeling his heart sink, Eddie hung his head. "I'm sorry Roger, this is all my fault."

"N-N-No, d-don't b-b-blame yourself Eddie, I should have worked it out sooner, I shouldn't have left her alone." Roger sniffed, blowing his nose on his ears.

Groaning, Eddie looked down at the floor, noticing a frying pan, an imprint of Jessica's face firmly implanted in one side, "Ouch." He grumbled, turning it around so he could look at it properly. "Lucky she's a toon..."

Snatching the frying pan off him, Roger cradled it close to him, "Doesn't mean it didn't hurt her..." He growled.

Sighing heavily, Eddie found he couldn't look at the little rabbit any longer, so he looked up, his eyes fixating on a photograph on the fridge. His jaw dropped as he pulled it off, the magnet falling onto Roger's head, causing him to look up at Eddie. "Your wife is much smarter than she lets on..." Eddie said, smiling slightly as he held the picture in the light. It was a picture of Roger and Jessica, on set at Maroon Cartoon Studio's while filming one of the short cartoons, but it wasn't that which Eddie was interested in, it was the sour faced figure in the background, glaring at the happy couple, which someone had circled in a black marker multiple times.


	7. Locked Up

Green eyes fluttered open as a groan escaped pouted red lips. Sitting up, Jessica raised a hand to run through her flaming locks, only to find her other follow; handcuffs. Blinking, she stared at her wrists and the chains connecting them in awe, then she felt the throbbing inside her head. Moaning, she rested her aching head in her cuffed hands and sighed, "No, no, no..." She mumbled realising just what had happened to her.

All she could remember was being at home, baking a carrot cake ready for dinner, and then she heard the bangs. Startled, she dropped the cake and ran into the living room, searching for the source of the noise, later wishing she didn't. As soon as she entered the room she was ambushed; pounced on by two weasels. She managed to shake them off and ran back into the kitchen, to find the true culprit, the one that had hired the weasels, the one who'd been planning this out and sending the notes; Baby Herman. Cursing him, she had not even noticed the weasels behind her, until they were on her back. She shook them off again, throwing them into Baby Herman, but she knew that they'd be back any second. Gripping a black marker, she turned and scribbled on something on the fridge, before dropping the marker and turning around, only to be hit right in the face with a frying pan, knocking her out cold.

Now she sat on her own in a dark room, locked in a cage with handcuffs chaining her wrists together for good measure. Feeling her lip quiver, she desperately held back the urge to break down and start crying as she heard a door slam shut. Light flooded the room as blinding lights flickered on, causing Jessica to close her eyes tightly.

"Hey there toots." A rough voice called out.

"Herman." She growled, opening her eyes to stare at him, her eyes cold, green pebbles.

"Now, now Jess," He grinned, sauntering up to the small cage, "you shouldn't speak to your captor like that."

Fuming, she gripped the bars of her prison, snarling at him. "Listen you little brat! You're not going to get away with this, Eddie and Roger-"

"Oh still talking about Roger? Why have him when you could have me?" Baby Herman said, smiling coyly.

Screaming in frustration, Jessica pulled at the bars in desperation, ragging them with all her might. "Let me out of here now!" She bellowed, breathing heavily.

"Oh, the famous red headed temper." Baby Herman laughed, lighting a cigar, "But you better calm down babes, our first dates gonna be starting soon."

Roger bounced up and down in the back of Eddie's car, tugging at his ears. "How could Baby Herman take Jessica away like that!" Roger moaned, "He's my b-b-buddy!"

"Doesn't look like he is." Eddie sighed, "We know who's taken her and why, but we don't where they're hiding her."

In the rear view mirror he could see Roger lay across the back seat, his ears over his eyes as he whimpered, "P-P-Please Eddie, we have to find her."

"We will." Eddie reassured. He carried on driving, listening to Roger's sobs as he mumbled to himself about Jessica, then something caught his full attention. A van pulled out in front of him at an incredibly high speed, causing him to swerve as he attempted to stay out of its way. However, it wasn't the terrible driving which had his full attention, it was the two weasels in the front seat, talking to each other, in a rather loud tone.

"Hey, the boss wanted fifty cigars right?" One practically yelled.

"Yeah," The one driving replied in an equally loud manner, "you got the breath spray too right? He's got that date with that rabbit broad tonight."

Smiling uncontrollably, Eddie followed the car driven by the two weasels, occasionally glancing back at the still gloomy rabbit in the backseat.


	8. Just Play Along

"Open up sweetheart." Baby Herman smiled as he pressed a carrot to Jessica's lips. Despite being prodded repeatedly with the carrot, she kept her lips perfectly pouted as she glared at him with her enraged eyes.

She was tied to a chair, ropes circling her body as she struggled to wriggle free. Her ankles had been tied together tightly, more ropes securing her legs together above and below her knees. More rope held her torso to the chair, wrapping around her waist and her chest, then running down to tie her arms behind the chair, painfully tight. A rope then connected her tied ankles to her bound wrists, making it impossible for her to stand. The chair was facing a small table, with a plate of carrots, lettuce and other vegetables in the centre, and on the other side of the small table, sat Baby Herman in a high chair, leaning across to feed his captive.

"Come on sweetie." He smiled, "Just take a bite, I know you rabbits like your veggies."

Growling from the back of her throat, she opened her mouth wide and bit the end of the carrot viciously. Instantly, she spat the large piece of carrot at Baby Herman, smiling to herself as it hit him hard on the forehead. Watching him grab his head dramatically, she sighed and looked at her surroundings. She figured they were in some run down warehouse due to the scattered boxes and general structure of the building. Then something caught her eye, no, _someone _caught her eye.

At a small broken window on the far side of the room, she spotted Roger, jumping up and down and flailing his arms wildly. He opened his mouth, ready to call out to her, but a hand was firmly clamped over it before he had chance. Feeling her chest tighten, she squinted to get a better look at what was happening and who just ambushed Roger. Relief washed over her as she saw another familiar face, looking rather annoyed at Roger, it was none other than Eddie Valiant. He was pointing at something, but she didn't quite know what, he kept changing what he was pointing at then pointed at his chest and started blowing kisses.

"What did you do that for!" Baby Herman yelled, drawing her attention back to her current situation. "You could of took my eye out!"

Then it dawned on her just what Eddie wanted her to do. She had to distract Herman in the only way she could possibly do while she was his captive; she had to play along with him. "Oh I'm sorry honey." She pouted, batting her eyelashes at him.

Baby Herman looked rather taken back by this, he'd never of thought she'd be willing when it came down to it. "W-What?" He stammered.

"I said I'm sorry." She smiled.

"Oh, uh, that's fine." He said, eyes wide.

Eddie smiled as he watched Jessica lick her lips and seductively take a bite of another carrot before flicking her hair back as she chewed. "Good, that should keep Herman out of the way for a while..."

He looked to Roger, who has his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face, "Now what Eddie?" He said, glaring at Baby Herman and Jessica.

Frowning, Eddie looked back at the pair sat at the table, "She'd just acting Roger." He reassured.

"Well, I don't like it." Roger replied, turning away from the window as his ears stuck up straight in the air.

Sighing, Eddie started walking away from the window and around the side of the warehouse. "Come on Roger, we're sneaking in."

"Mmm." Jessica smiled as Baby Herman pushed a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. As he began to pull it out, struggling as Jessica firmly held it in her mouth, refusing to let it go.

Grinning, he leaned in closer and tickled her chin, "Let go babe." He listened to her giggle softly as she released the spoon, once again batting her eye lashes at him. "Now," he said grinning, "how about some strawberries and cream?"

Her eyes lit up as her red lips formed a smile, "Oh yes please."

"You ready?" Eddie asked as he stood around a corner inside the warehouse, watching the group of weasels closely.

"S-S-Sure I am." Roger stuttered, peeping around the corner.

"On the count of three and we'll get 'em." Eddie muttered.

"One..." Roger started.

"Two..." Eddie continued


	9. The End

Opening her mouth, Jessica watched the strawberry dipped in whipped cream reach her face. She jumped slightly as it brushed her nose before entering her mouth, blinking as she tried to focus to her nose, her eyes crossing.

"You look so cute like that." Herman cooed, slipping a strawberry into his own mouth.

"I could say the same about you." Jessica chuckled as he wiped the cream from her nose.

Grinning, he picked up the can of spray cream and held it at her mouth, "Ready?"

Nodding, she parted her lips as he pressed down, cream squirting out of the can. Then they heard a commotion from the next room. Still spraying the cream, Baby Herman's head shot to the door, "Those damn weasels." He spat, "I'll have to go see what they're up to.

Eyes wide, Jessica desperately tried to think of a way to distract Herman before he had chance to see what was happening, fearing that Eddie and Roger would be discovered. Closing her mouth, she pulled away, letting the cream fall onto her breasts. "Oh Herman!" She cried, "Look what you've done!" She pouted.

Turning to look at her, his eyes popped out of his head, "Oh, uh, I should probably clean that up..." He said slowly, his voice low.

"Well..." She started, not liking the way he was looking at her, "If you just untied me I could sort it out myself..."

Shaking his head, he pulled out a cloth and licked his lips, "No, no, it's...It's fine."

Dusting his hands, Roger grinned as he looked down at the unconscious weasel at his feet. "That'll teach you." He said proudly, placing his hands on his hips in a triumphant manner.

"Yeah Roger, that was great."Eddie grunted from across the room, "But do you think you could help with these other ones?"

Blinking, Roger turned to look at Eddie, who was struggling to fight off another three weasels. "Oh, sure thing Eddie!" He chirped, bounding towards them clumsily. "You know Eddie-" He was cut off as he tripped and landed in a pile of old barrels, emerging from them seconds later as he tried to keep his balance on one.

Eyes wide, Eddie jumped away from the group of horrified weasels in time to miss being crushed by Roger on top of the barrel, leaving the Weasels to flatten against the hard, concrete floor. "Watch it next time." He muttered as he glared at Roger.

"Sorry Eddie, but I-"

"Get off me you little creep!" A female voice screeched from the next room.

Roger's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar voice, "J-J-Jessica!" He cried, bouncing over to the door, "I-I-I'll save you!"

Close behind him, Eddie followed as Roger burst through the door, stopping in his tracks at the sight before him. Jessica's cheeks were burning as bright as her hair as she struggled in her bonds, cream still spattered across her chest. On the table in from of her sat Baby Herman, his eyes wide with fear as he licked a spot of cream from his lower lip. "R-Roger buddy, I swear, it's not what it looks like!"

Swallowing hard, Eddie looked to Roger who was stood staring in awe. Slowly, the rabbit's eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring as his face turned as red as his dungarees. Crying out things that nobody could quite make out, he pounced forward at the table, knocking it to the floor. Herman dived out of the way, then made a break for it, running for shelter in a pile of old cardboard boxes.

Quickly, Eddie dashed over to Jessica and pulled out a small pocket knife as he set to work on cutting her free. Freeing her legs, he looked up at the read head "Are you okay, Jessica?"

Teeth bared, she watched Roger chase Baby Herman around the warehouse, not even acknowledging Eddie's question, she kept her cold stare on the two toons. "Get me out of this now." She spat, thrashing about a little more to get her point across. Nodding, Eddie set to work on the ropes around her wrists.

Panting, Herman ran back to the upturned table, still pleading Roger to leave him alone, but the rabbit was ruthless on his mission to get his paws on him. Spotting something on the floor, Baby Herman's eyes lit up as he pulled the plate from underneath the wreckage. Swinging at Roger, Herman cried out in joy as it hit the rabbit square in the face, sending him flying to the floor; stars orbiting the bump on his head.

Jumping to her feet, Jessica gripped the chair and held it in the air effortlessly as her eyes blazed, "Herman!" She yelled, "You. Are. Dead." She didn't shout her last sentence, but she didn't need to, the cruel, icy tone to her voice struck fear into not only Baby Herman's little heart, but into Eddie's too.

Taking a few steps away from the angered red head, Eddie watch as she used the chair as a bat, sending Baby Herman flying to the other side of the warehouse shrieking. Before he even hit the ground, she was after him again, catching him in her waiting hands as she held him painfully tight. Breathing heavily, she glanced at Roger, then back at Herman, narrowing her eyes, "That one was for me," She pulled back one of her fists, "This one's for Roger." She hissed before throwing a punch at him.

Wincing, Eddie watched as Jessica continued to beat the child like man mercilessly. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and dailed 999. "Hello? I need the police..."

A few hours later, Baby Herman and the weasels were being pushed into the back of a police car, all groaning in pain. Jessica sat in the warehouse on a wooden box with Roger sat in her lap, resting his head on her bosom. She stroked his tuft of orange hair lovingly as his arms circled her waist, watching as Eddie spoke to the toon police.

"Jessie, I'm so happy you're okay." Roger mumbled into her chest, a large grin on his face.

"yeah, all thanks to you." She purred, pulling his face up to hers, "You're my hero Roger." She said as she rubbed her nose against his and gently brushed her lips against his.

"Do I get a reward?" He said, a sly smile creeping across his face.

Smiling seductively, Jessica quickly scanned to room to make sure that everyone was out of earshot before she leaned in to his ear, "Of course you do Sweetie, and don't forget, we still have that game of patty cake to play from earlier..."

She felt him jump a little in her lap. "Can we go home now?" He beamed as he pulled away from her slightly.

Raising her eyebrows at him, she looked around once more, "Just let me talk to the police," She leaned into close to him once again, "then we'll go home."

_Author's Note: Okay so It took me a while but I got it done, which I didn't think I would ^-^_

_I've actually had the previous chapter and part of the written for quite a while but never uploaded/finished them ^.^'_

_Please review and tell me what you thought :)_


End file.
